


I Catch Fire

by Dick Graysoned (bloodofpyke)



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofpyke/pseuds/Dick%20Graysoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk, in the kitchen at the headquarters</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Catch Fire

She was drunk, and he just kept _talking,_ kept waving his hands around and zipping around the kitchen like a little kid with a new toy, and she just wanted him to _shut up_ already.

So, she kissed him. And as she leaned forward, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder, she couldn’t help but hear M’gann’s voice in her head, “You’re so full of passion! And he’s so full of-” “It?” Artemis had replied dryly, pretending the idea didn’t appeal to her, hadn’t _been_ appealing to her.

And yet, here they were, making out in the kitchen, an almost desperate undertone to their movements. Wally’s eyes were open and watching her, almost cautious, like he didn’t want to believe this was happening, like it would better if this were all just a dream. “Shut up,” she whispered, reaching down and unzipping his jeans.

“I didn’t-” he managed to choke out.

“No, you didn’t,” she agreed, leaning in to kiss his neck, the freckles on his shoulder. “And it’s better if you don’t.”

***

Afterwards, when they lay entangled on the kitchen floor, breathless and spent, Artemis leaned across him, hair dragging across his chest, and snagged her shirt from under his arm. She wriggled back into it, stepping into her jeans, and leaned close. “Don’t,” she started. “Don’t tell _anyone,_ okay?” Turning, she started to walk away, before stopping at the door. “That means Robin too, you know.” Then she was gone.

And Wally lay on the floor alone, speechless for the first time in his life. _Find your spitfire, Wally._ The words seemed to echo all around him, until his head was ringing, and all he could see when he closed his eyes was the gleam in Artemis’ eyes when she kissed him.


End file.
